A New Meaning to Responsibility
by kerrbear
Summary: Robin used to have a girlfriend back in Gotham, and he's reunited with her again and discovers that she has a daughter. Feelings are rediscovered, how does Star take the news? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic. I hope you enjoy!

&&&&&&

The fearless leader of the Teen Titans sat perched on the rooftop of Titans tower deep in thought.

He had seen her today. He hadn't seen her in nearly five years…

Flashback… 

"_Hi, my name is Angela, care to show me around the neighborhood?" A young girl asked. She had long black hair and green eyes and had a slim figure. _

_Ten-year-old Richard Grayson agreed to his new neighbor and decided to show this new girl around. _

_A few days later Angela and Richard were fast friends. _

_In their first year of middle school they had finally started dating…_

_And then, Richard had to leave Gotham City. He was in his final year of middle school at the age of fourteen. Batman, Bruce Wayne, decided it was time for Richard to move on. Richard decided to go to Jump City to start fighting bad guys over there. Who knows? Maybe he'd even start his own superhero team. _

_But Richard had to leave behind his one and only lover, Angela. After that, he hadn't talked to her, and he hadn't seen her since. _

Robin sighed. What would Angela say if she knew what he was really doing? Had she moved on to another boyfriend? Or was she still waiting for him? They had been friends for two years, and girlfriend and boyfriend for another two years. They had grown to understand each other, and they had a deep connection. The question was, had that connection gone away?

Just then, Robin heard the alarm sound from below. Cyborg was up on the roof in seconds, as Robin stood up from his seat.

"What's the trouble?"

"An apartment caught on fire, nobody knows how it got caught, but there are people trapped inside. We have to help get them out!" Cyborg exclaimed before whirling around and racing down the stairs.

Robin raced after him, his thoughts would have to wait.

&&&&&&

When the Teen Titans arrived, the apartment was all ready completely on fire. Firemen and neighbors from the apartment carried out stunned people from the burning inferno.

"Titans…GO!" Robin exclaimed, and the team set to work.

Raven engulfed some of the fire in her black aura, preventing the fire to spread even more. Starfire began flying in and out of windows rescuing people as she flew. Beast Boy shape-shifted into an elephant and began to spray water on some of the flames. Cyborg helped carry victims to safety. Robin was watching everything, making sure that the rescue was going smoothly.

Soon, the firemen reported that everyone appeared to be out from the building. They had to put out the fire quickly, before the building collapsed. Robin was about to help the firemen when a disheveled teenage girl came up to him and grabbed on to his arm fiercely.

"Please! My daughter is still in the building! She's only four-years-old and I didn't have time to grab her. Nobody's brought her out. I need you to find her! Please!" The girl pleaded as tears ran down her face.

Robin was about to say that there was nothing he could do when he heard a scream from inside the building.

"Somebody's still in there!" One person called.

Robin turned back to the girl, who gave him a pleading look.

Robin hesitated, before running full speed into the building.

"Robin!" He heard Cyborg shout.

"What are you doing?" He heard Beast Boy exclaim.

But it was too late. He was all ready moving through the blazing inferno.

&&&&&&

On the third floor, the screams appeared to be louder. Robin stepped into the third room from the stairs.

"Where are you?" He shouted over the crackling flames.

"Here!" Came a meek voice.

Robin moved towards the voice until he was inside a room that appeared to be for a child. There, sure enough, was a little girl around the age of four underneath a burning beam.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out!" Robin exclaimed. He lifted up the beam. Luckily it was so dry it was easy to move.

The little girl quickly crawled out from underneath before Robin slowly lowered it. He was about to move towards the girl when a part of the ceiling collapsed.

He heard the girl scream. "It's okay! I'm here! Don't worry."

Robin pushed through the rubble and grabbed the girl, racing out the room at full speed as the rest of the building began to collapse.

"It's okay, we're almost there." Robin said, trying to reassure the girl.

He stopped short when he noticed a big gap between the stairs where the floor had collapsed. Robin took a step back and jumped over the gap racing down the stairs.

Soon he realized that he would never make it to the first floor in time. He searched around frantically for a window before finding one and swiftly dove out of it.

"Cali!" He heard the young teenager call.

"Mommy!" The girl replied scrambling out of Robin's grasp.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed.

Robin was about to answer her when he went into fits of coughing, and then he sank into a world of darkness.

&&&&&&

Robin woke up to find himself staring at a white ceiling.

Starfire's face loomed over him. "Friend, you are undamaged?"

Robin sat up slowly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Dude, that was a huge show you pulled back there. You came out just as the building collapsed!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, that took a lot of guts to go in and save that girl." Cyborg agreed.

Robin's eyes widened. "The girl! How is she?"

"She's fine. She's in another room for smoke inhalation, but she'll be okay." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Man, that teenagegirl was nearly hysterical. She's calm now, but she's really in your debt." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. "Do you mind if I see her for a second?"

"No problem, we'll go get her." Beast Boy said.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a teenage girl around eighteen. She had a pale complexion, and black hair with green eyes. She was absolutely stunning. She seemed perfect in every way. And Robin found something oddly familiar about her.

"I'd just like to thank you again for saving my daughter Cali, if there's anything you need just come to me. I am so forever in your debt. If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do." The teenager said.

Robin cocked an eyebrow. Her voice was a little soft, but it had a tone of friendliness in it.

"Um, listen, I hate to bother you…But I just moved here last month from Gotham City and I'm still new to the town. Maybe you could show me around the neighborhood and I could get you something to repay you? Of course I'll have to get you a lot of things to repay you for what you just did." She said with a slight laugh.

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "…Angela..?" He asked cautiously.

"Hm? Yes, that's me…Hey, how did you know my name?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"It's me. Richard."

Angela gave him a confused look.

"Um…Ricky Grayson?" Robin asked hopefully.

Angela's eyes widened. "No way. Ricky? I haven't seen you in years. I…You're a superhero now? Playing as Boy Wonder?" Angela asked, a joking tone in her voice.

"Yep." Robin said, beginning to laugh. He knew Angela would never tell anyone, he trusted her.

"Wow. I remember when you used to want to be a pediatrician. Now look at you!" Angela exclaimed.

Robin smiled. "Yep, it's the same Ricky you remember, back when we used to…Well, you know. Anyway…You're looking great."

"Oh stop it." Angela exclaimed.

"No, I mean it. Beautiful as always." Robin said in a joking matter.

"Richard!" Angela said in a warning tone.

Robin's smile began to fade, as reality hit him. He cleared his throat and said, "So, I guess you finally found another boyfriend? Seeing that you're a teenage mother now…"

Angela's eyes softened. "No, I never dated anybody after you left Gotham. I mean, you just disappeared Ricky. I didn't know where you were. But I never dated anyone, I was always waiting for you."

Robin looked up, puzzled. "I don't understand…Cali, is it? Isn't she…?"

"Cali is my daughter, yes…But she's also yours."

Robin looked at her bewildered. "What? I mean I know that we had done it once but I didn't think…You were pregnant while I was gone weren't you?"

"Yes. I raised Cali for four years by myself, and she's very special to me. The problem is; my parents think that you just up and left once you found out that I was pregnant. I told them that that wasn't the case, but they wouldn't hear of it. I mean after all, a fourteen-year-old being pregnant? It does sort of make sense that you would leave for that reason. But, I know you would never do that to me. I didn't even have the chance to tell you." Angela said, lowering her eyes.

Robin looked at her for a while. 'I'm here now, and I'm willing to help raise our daughter together. Maybe, we can pick up where we left off." Robin felt a slight pang as he thought of Starfire when he said that, but he ignored it.

Angela brightened. "I'd like that." She bent down swiftly before kissing him on the forehead, and then she was gone.

&&&&&&

Somewhere underground…

Slade watched the scene again that had just taken place in Robin's hospital room.

"Interesting, it appears that our dear Robin is a father. How unfortunate it would be if he happened to lose the both of them in an unfortunate accident." Slade said to himself as he did a close up on Angela and Cali in her hospital room.

"Yes, how very unfortunate indeed."

&&&&&&

(Steps out nervously) So, did you like the first chapter? If you did please review me so you can find out what happens next! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	2. A Realization and a Meeting

Here is chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it!

&&&&&&

It was about a week later since the fire, and Robin and Cali had both been released five days earlier. In that short amount of time, the Titans found that Robin was rarely at the tower anymore.

One day, they finally decided to question him about it just as he was about to step out the door.

"Robin, where are you going?" Starfire asked suspiciously.

"Out." Robin replied bluntly.

"Oh no you don't." Cyborg said getting up from his seat on the couch and blocking the exit.

"We want to know where you're going." Raven said.

Robin sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to the park all right?"

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can't a guy go to the park without being questioned?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Sure, but then again, I highly doubt you've been going to the park every day for the past four or five days." Cyborg said.

"Perhaps we should accompany you to this location called the park, yes?" Starfire asked.

"No!" Robin said quickly.

"On that note, let's hit the road!" Beast Boy said, jumping out of his seat and running towards the garage.

"Beast Boy, we're walking to the park." Raven said.

"I knew that." Beast Boy said with a smile before sauntering out the door.

Robin sighed. This was going to be good.

&&&&&&

Once the Titans arrived at the park, Robin appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Hey Ric…I mean, Robin! Over here!" A female voice called.

All the Titans looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that was forever in her debt for you saving her daughter and everything?" Beast Boy asked, as all the other teammates exchanged looks.

"Yep." Robin said with a smile.

"Look. There's the girl he saved." Raven said, pointing as a young four-year-old came barreling into Robin, knocking him off his feet.

"Robin!" She said.

"Hey kiddo, miss me much?" Robin said.

The team raised their eyebrows at Robin's attitude.

"Yeah. Come play, kay?" Cali asked, pulling on Robin's arm.

"All right Cali. I'm coming." Robin said as Cali tried to drag him up off the ground.

Once Robin was standing he began chasing after the girl as she screamed gleefully.

At this, the team just stood there watching their all-together team leader pretend to be a tickle monster to a four-year-old.

"Hi. I'm Angela, we met at the hospital?" The whole team jumped, and turned around to look at the young teenager.

"Um…Hi?" Beast Boy asked.

Angela laughed. "Hi. Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice your confused expressions towards Robin. You're not used to seeing him like that?"

"Nope." Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Yeah, well, I have. You see Robin and I grew up together sort of. I moved next door to him when I was ten. I remember he actually wanted to be a pediatrician for a while, believe it or not. He even helped me on baby-sit a few times."

"Well, that's…Surprising. What changed?" Raven asked.

"Well, I don't know. When Robin was twelve, he began to get more distant and his ideas and feelings for certain things began to change. I don't know, maybe it was just that he was growing mature. But when he was fourteen he just disappeared from Gotham, and I never saw him again until the night of the fire."

"Did Robin always act so ridiculous in public?" Raven asked as she watched Robin begin to do a funny dance with Cali.

"No, not until he recently found out about Cali. But, you obviously know all about that." Angela said.

"Excuse me, but what exactly did Robin "find out" about Cali? None of us knew anything about your daughter." Starfire said.

Angela smiled nervously. "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you? Oh…Well, in that case…Forget I said anything."

"No, what did you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, it's just that Robin and I had chemistry between us. And one night, well, one thing led to another and, well you know…I sort of, kind of, got pregnant with Robin's baby." Angela said beginning to wring her fingers nervously.

"…As in Cali? So that's…That's…He's a father? But that's so…I can't believe that…I have to go sit down." Beast Boy said.

Angela tried to smile as everyone turned to glare at her.

&&&&&&

Later that night on the rooftop of the tower…

Robin sat on the roof gazing up at the stars when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Robin, I wish to join you and to ask you why you did not inform us of your…Past." Starfire asked, fiddling with the right word.

Robin sighed. "I didn't know that Angela was pregnant. I had left to go to Jump City before she even got the chance to tell me. If I had known, I would've stayed in Gotham with her."

Starfire sat down beside him before answering. "But, that does not answer the question as to why you did not inform us of your daughter after you discovered her."

Robin sighed again before turning towards her. "Star, try to understand, it was a big shock to find out that I've been a father for four years without even knowing it. I was afraid that you would all get angry with me if you found out, so I was going to wait a while before telling you. I wanted to get to know Cali first before confronting all of you. I wanted to be a father to her for a little while, and to have her all to myself until I felt ready to tell all of you."

"But Robin, the more you held off, the worse it would have gotten. You should've just told us from the beginning. I suppose that not everyone gets what they wish for…" Starfire trailed off.

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing we're not talking about Cali and Angela anymore."

Starfire blushed. "It is just that…Before you found out about Angela I thought that you and I had a very special connection. But after seeing how you treated Angela and Cali at the park today, I realized that you have a greater connection towards them."

"Not so much Cali yet, I'm still trying to get to know her. But I have known Angela since I was ten. That's a pretty long time to know someone."

"Do you feel there is something more between the two of you?" Starfire asked softly.

"Well, yeah. I mean there was before I left Gotham, so why wouldn't there be a connection now? Besides, she's the mother of my daughter."

"I was afraid you would say that." Starfire replied.

Robin was about to ask what she meant, but she was all ready, gone.

&&&&&&

Robin stood in the Evidence Room, gazing at the gadgets of past villains, and present villains. As he looked at them more and more, he began to feel more and more upset.

What if Angela wanted to marry him? What would that do for the team? Angela couldn't defend herself could she? She took ice-skating and dance lessons for a while, but what is she supposed to do? Do a fancy spin before hitting the villain with a pair of ice skates? Not likely. This would leave a big weakness and a big burden on the team. He couldn't as them to help baby-sit Cali, or to help Angela go grocery shopping for them. They couldn't have a normal life. It wasn't possible.

Then, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered, What about Star? What would this do to her? What would this do to them? They really did have a connection, but which connection was stronger? Angela's, or Star's?

The next he thing he knew, Robin woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing throughout the whole tower.

He made it down to the main room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"It's Slade. He's attacking a factory that makes top heavy machinery. I wouldn't be surprised if he used it for another one of his famous plots." Cyborg said.

"Titans, go!" Robin called as they all dispersed.

&&&&&&

At the factory…

As soon as the Titans had arrived, they had been attacked by Slade's robots. Robin was in the middle of fighting off ten of them at once when he saw a shadow race by. He recognized the form of Slade.

Robin quickly finished off the robots before running after Slade.

They reached the end of a long hallway, and that's where the two foes stood.

"Robin, how nice it is to see you again. Have you missed me since I was gone? Slade asked, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yeah right." Robin snapped, before going into a battle stance.

"Now Robin, let's not get ourselves in a dizzy. I've come to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Robin asked suspiciously, every muscle tense, and every sense on alert.

"Well, as you know I need someone to follow in my footsteps after I am gone. As you also know, the two apprentices that I originally had failed me. So, I've decided that perhaps I should try with someone younger, someone who can't turn against me, because they don't know the difference between right and wrong."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"I know that you have a daughter Robin. I always know when something happens in your life. And I understand you've only known your daughter for five days, and I'm willing to give you another month to get to know her. To get her to trust you." Slade said menacingly.

"What happens after the month is up?" Robin asked, his voice giving away his uncertainty.

"I would've thought that would've been obvious by now Robin. I thought you were better than that. Once the month is up, you will hand the child over to me to start training as my early apprentice."

&&&&&&

Yes, I know, highly unlikely for a four-year-old to learn martial arts, but you heard Slade's explanation. Besides, they do that in comic books a lot. Anyway, please review.

And I forgot to put this in my last chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will unfortunately.


	3. New Friends

Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 3!

&&&&&&

"No." Robin said immediately.

"Why Robin? Are you saying that you're jealous that you're daughter has been chosen as my apprentice instead of you?"

"In your dreams." Robin sneered.

"I could always just destroy them. But I really don't think you'd want the guilt of two deaths on your conscience. You might as well just do as I ask." Slade replied icily.

"My answer is still no. You can't do anything to them. I won't let you toy with my family." Robin replied firmly.

"Are you trying to challenge me? I'll make you a deal, I'll give you a month…"

"NO!" Robin thundered.

Slade glared at him. "Fine, have it your way then."

Just then, he removed a remote and pressed something that caused the whole building to collapse on top of Robin.

&&&&&&

"Robin! Are you injured?" He heard Starfire say.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a pile of rubble with the team surrounding him.

"No…" Robin said, sitting up.

"Slade got away. After he brought the whole building down, he just vanished. There's no sign of him anywhere." Raven said.

"Stupid Slade…" Robin muttered.

Beast Boy choked back a laugh on that comment as Robin rubbed his head.

"We better get you back to the tower. I think too much rubble fell on your head." Cyborg said.

&&&&&&

Back at the tower…

Beast Boy stared at the blinking red light before saying, "Since when do we get phone messages?"

Raven came over and rolled her eyes. She rewound the tape and pressed play. "One way to find out." She muttered.

"Hi Robin! This is Angela. I'm going off to a job interview tomorrow and I was wondering if you would be able to baby-sit Cali until I got back. Call me!"

Raven gave out an exasperated sigh. "Am I the only one that finds her completely annoying?"

"I don't get it. Does she not realize that we're the Teen Titans? We fight crime! We save lives! We don't baby-sit!" Beast Boy said.

"Perhaps Angela is wanting to "take a break" from Cali, yes?" Starfire asked.

"No, I've seen her, she doesn't mind having Cali around. I guess I can understand about the job interview, but I don't get why Robin has to baby-sit. I mean, sure he's the father, but what if we had to leave to go take down some bad guy? What are we supposed to do? Bring Cali along with us?" Cyborg said.

"Maybe we should mention it to Robin and ask him to find someone else for Cali." Raven said.

The team agreed and went into the training room where Robin would most likely be.

"Hey Robin, can we talk to you for a second?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Robin said, continuing to work out.

"Let me rephrase that…Can we talk to you without yougiving us a headache to that stupid punching bag?" Raven asked.

Robin turned to them. "Fine. What?"

"Listen, Angela just left some perky message about you baby-sitting Cali tomorrow. And, you know, we really don't want to go baby-sitting a four-year-old, so do you think you could tell her you can't?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin looked at them. "You know, Cali is my daughter. I have every right to see her…But I guess I can see where you're coming from. Let me let her know when she comes over tonight."

"Wait…What? She's coming over tonight? Since when?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. We made plans last week." Robin said with a shrug.

"You can't keep doing this to us! You may be the leader…But there are other people living here who would like to be told when someone is visiting tonight!" Beast Boy snapped.

Raven sighed. "When is she coming over?"

They heard someone at the door at that instant.

"Right now." Robin said sheepishly, before leaving them in the training room.

"This had better go smoothly…" Cyborg hissed.

&&&&&&

Later…

"Sorry we could only get take-out, we sort of forgot you were coming tonight." Robin said to Angela.

"What does he mean 'we'"? Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's all right. I was wondering if you happened to get my message that I left earlier today?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, we did. And I'm sorry, but we can't take Cali tomorrow. We…Have other plans." Robin said.

"OK, sorry. I guess I should've known you would've been busy." Angela said sweetly.

"I despise her." Raven hissed to the rest of the team.

"Watch, they'll start getting all lovey dovey and we'll just have to sit here and watch." Cyborg snapped.

"Dude, I could be playing video games right now!" Beast Boy said darkly.

"And what if Cali breaks something?" Raven said, ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

"I know! If it's my video game system, I don't want her coming back here!" Cyborg said.

"That's actually possible?" Beast Boy asked.

Both Raven and Cyborg looked at him in disgust before continuing their conversation.

Starfire glared at Angela as she began to start flirting withRobin in a teasing way.

This went on for a few moments longer before Angela started sensing bad vibes from the other end of the table where the rest of the team was deep in conversational whispers.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Cali made these earlier today. I thought you might like to have them." Angela said, hoping to break the ice.

The rest of the team looked at her skeptically as she removed four folded papers from her pocket.

"It's not anything sticky is it?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Robin shot him a glare, giving him a silent warning to shut up.

Angela just smiled. "No. She'd give them to you herself, but she's shy with meeting new people."

Raven did her best to smile and failed miserably as she excepted the papers.

Everyone watched as she unfolded the papers, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I'm guessing that each picture is a person, but I don't know who they are." Raven said finally.

At once, the whole team leaned over her shoulder.

Robin saw Cali blush as she sank down in her seat.

Angela rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, maybe the colors look familiar?"

Raven stared closely for a while. "…Are they supposed to be us?"

"Yes! Cali likes it when Robin tells stories about your little adventures. She knows what you guys look like, so she decided to draw pictures for each of you."

"'Little' isn't quite the word I would use." Cyborg muttered.

Beast Boy ignored him as he took his picture from the pile.

To everyone's surprise, he actually smiled.

"This is very pretty. It looks just like me." Beast Boy said, directing the statement towards Cali.

Cali gave a shy smile, and she sat up a little bit.

"Did you make this at home today?" Beast Boy asked.

Cali nodded.

Angela looked between the two of them. "Cali, why not if you talk to Beast Boy for a while?"

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Beast Boy said jokingly.

After that, everyone seemed to relax a little and they began to talk with Angela and Cali about all sorts of things.

By the time they were done with dinner, they were all at least friendly with each other.

"Cali…Do you know how to play video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Here we go…" Raven murmured to Starfire.

Cali shook her head.

"Would you like to play a video game that has music in it?"

Cali nodded and Beast Boy led her over to the video games.

Soon, Cali, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were wrapped up in a Donkey Konga video game. (AN: I don't own it. I couldn't remember the actual name of the video game. It has these bongos to go along with it and you get scored by how good you play a certain song or something.)

"So, Angela, you're getting a job interview tomorrow? What type of job are you looking for?" Raven asked.

"I want to start off by working at a restaurant. I'm all ready working at a pest store for fun." Angela replied.

"You know, I don't think it would be a problem if we took Cali for a few hours tomorrow.Seeing as it's just an interview you're going to and it shouldn't take very long." Raven said.

Robin smiled at Raven in thanks as Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps we could take Cali to the mall of shopping."

"I'm sure she'd love that." Angela said.

Although Starfire still didn't like Angela all that much, she did like Cali a lot.

"It's settled then. And then maybe Cyborg and Beast Boy could play some more video games with Cali…As long as they're age appropriate." Robin piped in.

As they began to make more plans there was someone else who was listening in on their plans.

"Perfect." Slade said icily as he continued to listen to the group. It was time to put his plan into action.

&&&&&&

Sorry if that was an odd place to stop, but I wanted the team to get to know Angela a little more in this chapter and I just decided to stop at that part. Please review!


	4. Changes

Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the late update.

&&&&&&

The day arrived where Cali would be spending some time with the Teen Titans. Raven and Starfire decided to start the day off by heading off to the mall…

&&&&&&

"What about this store over here?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

Raven grimaced at the flowery store. "Star…I really think that Cali will be just fine with the clothes she has…And the clothes we just bought her."

"Then we should move on to shoes and toys, yes?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave out an exasperated sigh. "Sure…" She trailed off as Starfire grabbed her hand and Cali held on to Raven's hand tightly.

&&&&&&

"Do you think you bought enough stuff?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically as he watched Starfire unload all the items they bought at the mall.

"I tried." Raven said monotonously.

"Nonsense. On my planet it is quite common for children of Cali's age to be treated with many gifts so that they may enjoy their childhood longer." Starfire said.

"I see. And you didn't even think of what Robin would say to this?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh. Robin will not mind that his daughter has received so many gifts." Starfire reassured them.

"MY CREDIT CARD!" Robin screamed.

"Or he could be furious that you burnt out his credit card…" Raven said.

"STAR! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS…I MEAN…MY CREDIT CARD!" Robin screamed.

"I told you, you were overdoing it with the money." Raven scolded as Starfire blushed.

"Love you daddy." Cali said hugging Robin.

"I love you too…Now…Great, I'm not mad anymore." Robin grumbled as Beast Boy started laughing. (AN: That seriously works! If you're ever really angry, and a little kid gives you a big hug, you're no longer mad anymore!)

&&&&&&

On the bridge of Jump City…

Slade smirked as he spotted Angela's car driving towards him.

He threw down an explosive ball…

Angela saw a ball come rolling towards her car. She tried to avoid hitting it, and then it exploded, her car swerved…

&&&&&&

"Cali! Over there! He's over there! Uh-oh! Better run! He's coming towards you!" Beast Boy called from outside. Cali giggled as Cyborg started running towards her.

He then scooped her up and threw her around in the air. Starfire and Raven watched the two of them, making sure that they didn't drop Cali, or that she didn't get hurt.

"Where is Robin? He went inside to get us some food, and he has not yet returned." Starfire said.

Raven shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be out in a minute."

&&&&&&

Robin was on the phone, in shock. The paramedics were on the phone. It was almost as if he was in a dream. There was an explosion on the bridge. Why hadn't they gotten an alert? Angela's car had swerved, it had careened with another car, and her car had exploded. There was another explosion near her car a few seconds after. She was dead. It was impossible. She couldn't be dead. He had just seen her a couple of hours ago…And she was fine. Now she was dead?

"…We understand that she has a daughter…Are you the father or caregiver?" the voice on the other line asked.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "Um…Yes. Yes…I'm Cali's father."

"You do know that she is now legally yours?"

"Huh? What about her parents?"

"We can't reach them. Until we can, she's yours."

"…Right…" Now he was wondering who he was talking to. The paramedics? Or the police? It was too much for him. Cali was going to be living with him? What about Slade? Slade knew about Cali…Would he come after them?

He slowly hung up the phone and stared at the chips scattered around the floor. He had dropped the bowl as soon as he heard the news. He walked over and checked out the computer to find out that it had been hacked into, shutting off all alerts of trouble. Robin reinstalled it…Furious at the fact that this was obviously planned. He knew it had to have been Slade…But what proof did he have?

He walked outside to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing with Cali. He wasn't sure if he had a solemn look on his face or what, but as soon as they saw him…They're laughter died down, and they stared at him.

"I…I have to take Cali for a minute." Robin said shakily.

Everyone was looking at him worriedly. Why were they staring at him? 'Stop it!' He screamed in his head. 'Stop staring at me!'

He took Cali away and led her inside the tower and sat her down on the couch. She grinned up at him, thinking that they were playing some sort of a game. He could hear the confused murmurs of his teammates from outside.

"Cali…Stop. This is serious. I don't want to play." Why had his voice come out so harsh? He hadn't meant for it. He saw Cali's features change. She grew scared.

Robin sighed. "I'm not mad at you…I'm just…I'm just sad."

"Why sad?" Cali asked, confused.

Robin took a deep breath. He knew she wouldn't understand. "Cali…Mommy's not coming back to take you home. You're not going to see mommy again. You're going to live with me for awhile."

"Mommy not coming? Why daddy? She not love me anymore?" Cali asked, her bottom lip quivering.

Robin felt the tears come, but he didn't care. He grasped Cali's hand before replying. "Don't ever say that! Mommy loved you very much! But…Mommy's in a better place right now. She's up in Heaven with God. Mommy died. That means she can't wake up, she can't move, or talk, she can't do anything." (AN: Sorry to anyone who doesn't believe in God, or your religion doesn't involve a god…I'm just going by my religion.)

"Mommy hurt?" Cali asked.

"No! She's not hurt! She can't wake up! She can't come back! We can't see her again!" Robin screamed. He hadn't meant to…It just slipped out.

Cali looked at him for a long while. Something must've clicked, because she started crying. Robin held on to her. He didn't know how long he had held on to her for, but the next thing he knew, he felt Raven pulling him away from Cali, and Beast Boy picking her up. He looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"You heard…Didn't you?" He asked softly.

"We heard you screaming about someone not coming back. Then when we heard Cali crying, we sort of put two and two together…We're sorry for your loss." Raven said.

Starfire walked over and gave Robin a big hug. Beast Boy stood uncomfortably with Cali. He had never seen Robin fall apart like this. Not once. He had never once showed weakness, and he had never cried. It was almost as if a part of him had died with Angela. Heck, Beast Boy hadn't even known Angela that well, and he even felt like crying. Probably because she was only eighteen, and her daughter had been left alone without a mother. Raven had also told them that Cali would probably be living with them for a while. He had heard Robin mention it to Cali earlier…But he hadn't thought much of the situation.

So, there stood the incredible Teen Titans. Except for once in their lives, they didn't know what to do. They were scared, shocked, uncertain, they had mixed emotions about the whole situation. The only thing that they kept on thinking about was that Cali was now in a lot of danger…And they had to grow more responsible.

&&&&&&

Sorry, I didn't know where else to end. From this chapter on there's going to be a lot of Star and Robin fluff. Thanks for being patient. And sorry if I kind of got rid of Angela a little too quickly. There will be some more information about her in the next chapter. And I also apologize if Robin was out of character in this chapter...Please review!


	5. Confusion

Here's chapter 5 everyone! Hope you like. This is where it kind of gets into the Star and Robin fluff...Key word, kind of.

&&&&&&

Robin groaned as he rolled over almost on top of Cali. This was the third night in a row Robin ended up falling asleep with her. It had been two days since Angela's funeral and Cali had hung on to him since then. It was a horrible experience to go through…Not to mention trying to go to sleep at night. Robin sighed and decided to go up on to the roof for some fresh air.

&&&&&&

As soon as Robin got on to the roof, he noticed another figure sitting there. He cautiously walked over, and relaxed when he realized it was only Starfire.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked sheepishly.

Starfire jumped, before she nodded.

"…What were you thinking about?" Robin asked.

"I do not know. I guess I was just wondering how we're going to deal with Cali living with us. It was such a big change, and it happened so fast…" Star trailed off as she gazed at her shoes.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, it hasn't exactly been easy for me either. I try to help Cali fall asleep, and I end up falling asleep with her."

"At least you manage to keep her quiet." Star said.

"Yeah…"

Awkward moments of silence lapsed between the two teens before Starfire decided to speak again.

"What was she like? I did not really get to know her…"

Robin shrugged. "Typical teenage girl I guess. She was pretty smart. I remember I helped her baby-sit once, and I got the brilliant idea to be a pediatrician. She was always pretty good with kids. Her favorite colors were pastels. She wasn't all that unique, but I always felt my heart pounding faster when she was around."

"What did she want to do?" Star asked softly.

"For a career? A preschool teacher. It seemed to suit her fine for a job. She was also thinking of getting into a profession in dancing. Angela loved to dance. I remember I used to go to all of her recitals…"

"What happened?" Star asked, more out of curiousity than anything.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess when I really started to get into my martial arts, I just stopped caring about everybody else. I only focused on that, and eventually I just stopped having contact with Angela and we drifted apart. Shortly after that I moved to Jump City."

"Tell me Robin, did your heart still pound faster when you saw her again?"

"Nope."

Starfire was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no. It's funny, when she was going to pick up Cali that afternoon I was going to tell her that I didn't have feelings for her anymore."

"You…You didn't love her?"

"Not the way I used to anyway. I was going to tell her that I was still willing to help take care of Cali, but I wasn't willing to start on a relationship that we both know is long gone. It was time for both of us to move on."

"What changed your mind?" Starfire asked.

Robin gazed at the rising sun and he could feel his cheeks burning. "I…I have feelings for another girl here in Jump City."

Starfire felt a pang. Who was this girl? And why hadn't Robin ever mentioned her before?

"I see, and what does this girl look like?" Starfire asked skeptically.

"She's really pretty. She has long red hair and bright green eyes, she always wears purple, and she's a lot of fun to talk to. And whenever I need her, she always listens to me." Robin said with a small smile.

"She sounds…Nice." Starfire said bitterly.

Robin blushed a deeper red as he realized that Starfire didn't realize he was talking about her.

'Oh shit, what if she has another guy? What if she does realize I'm talking about her and she's mad I'm coming on too fast?' He thought, beginning to panic.

"So, um, do you have feelings for anyone Star?"

Starfire sighed, beginning to feel sad that she didn't have someone. Her only feelings were for Robin, and he had feelings for someone else. How pathetic could that be?

"I did have someone. He had jet black hair, and he was always very mysterious. I liked it when he talked to me, and when he made me feel better. He showed me so many wonderful things on this planet…But he just recently told me that he has someone else." Starfire said.

"…Sorry…" Robin said awkwardly.

'What's he apologizing for? Does he realize I'm talking about him and that's why he's apologizing? Or is he believing my story and apologizing because I'm alone?' Starfire thought.

"It's all right. I guess I should just be happy that we're still friends." Starfire said.

More moments of awkward silence passed.

"I better go see how Cali's doing." Robin said quickly.

Before Starfire could reply, he was gone.

&&&&&&

'How could I be so stupid? I can face the scariest things, but I can't tell Star I have feelings for her? That went horrible! Here I am hoping to hint off that I like her, but she thinks I'm talking about someone else! I guess that was a pretty stupid description, because there are a lot of green-eyed redheads in Jump City, but jeez! Why can't I ever get a break?' Robin said mentally kicking himself as he replayed the awkwardness between the two of them in his head.

'Come on Robin. Just go up and tell her that you're talking about her, that's all there is to it. Then again…What if she hates me for making myself look like an idiot? Wait a minute, I am an idiot! For God sake why can't I just tell her how I feel?' Robin screamed to himself.

Finally, he decided to go downstairs where he heard movement, hoping that it was Starfire down there.

&&&&&&

Sure enough, there she was, and his heart was pounding like a drum. That alone would probably give him away if she heard it.

He casually walked over to where she was working over a stove.

"Listen Star, I just wanted to apologize for…OW!" Robin screamed.

"Robin! Are you hurt? I'm sorry! I should've told you that the stove was hot so you wouldn't place your hand there, and now your hand is burned!" Starfire exclaimed beginning to panic.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine." Robin said, hoping that his grin was reassuring.

"I shall get the ice!" Starfire said imediately.

Robin smacked his forehead with his good hand. 'Well, this is going well…'

"Here!" Starfire said, returning with ice. Robin grimaced as the ice was covered in blue.

"Um…Thanks." He said as he placed this ice on his throbbing hand.

"You are welcome! I have made eggs for everyone, do you think they'll approve of my culinary skills?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Robin tried to hide another grimace as he stared at the so-called eggs.

"Oh, they'll love them." He said enthusiastically. Starfire gave him an odd look, obviously realizing he had over done it.

'Shut up Robin! You're making things worse!' Robin screamed at himself.

Starfire was giving him an odd look, so he just smiled at her.

&&&&&&

Robin watched as his other teammates tried to make an effort to touch the eggs and eat them, but the urge to throw them up right after was too much of a risk. Cali wouldn't even touch it, so Robin had to make toast for her. This only resulted in her throwing a temper tantrum because the toast was black. Robin made her eat it, and that put them both in a bad mood.

"Uh…Star? What exactly did you use to make the eggs?" Cyborg asked, cautiously poking the food.

"Marshmallows, milk, and of course, eggs." Starfire said cheerfully.

"You couldn't have just used eggs?" Raven asked, as Robin glared at her.

There were a few more moments of silence as everyone stared at their food.

"That's it! I'm calling Nikki!" Robin yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"Who?" The whole team asked.

"Nikki. She was one of Angela's friends. She's going to become our maid okay? She's going to make us our food and go grocery shopping for us, and clean the house and everything!" Robin said.

"Dude, why would we want all that?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone glared at him.

"Beast Boy, do you not see that little girl over there? I do not want her to eat food that we can't cook and that is filled with fungus!" Robin snapped.

"Oh…Right." Beast Boy said.

Raven rolled her eyes as she drank her tea.

Starfire looked at him with confusion. "You do not think I am good with culinary arts?"

"What? No…No…I just think that we need someone who doesn't have such a high skill as you." Robin said hoping to sound reassuring.

"Oh, all right." Starfire said, seemingly pleased by the answer.

"If Nikki agrees, and if she comes today, what should we look out for?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll know it's her right away. She has green eyes and red hair…" Robin trailed off as he realized with horror what this meant.

'Oh no! Star's going to think that Nikki's the girl I have feelings for!'

'Robin's inviting the girl he has feelings for into our home?" Star thought angrily.

&&&&&&

Not exactly a tragic mushy chapter… I promise, after this chapter I'll stick to the genre! And there'll be more of Cali in the next chapter too. Please review!


	6. It All Fits

Sorry for the late update, here's the next chapter!

&&&&&&

Robin's P.O.V:

I don't know when I could've been any stupider. I have faced so many criminals, and I never so much as flinched. But when it came to telling Starfire about my feelings, I was completely tongue-tied. Now, she actually believed that I had feelings for Nikki. Nikki had been Angela's best friend. The only reason of why I even tolerated her was for Angela. Nikki was immature, and annoying, but she had grown up in a strict environment, so she knew how to run a household. If I was going to have my daughter live in the Titan's Tower, it had to be child proof, it had to be clean most of the time, and we couldn't have any blue food lying around. Not to mention the fact that we should all learn how to cook. Nikki was best suited for all these tasks, and now I had to wait until tomorrow evening for her to even show up. That left one whole day of excruciating, awkward silence between Star and I…

&&&&&&

Starfire's P.O.V:

I could not believe that Robin actually liked this girl he called Nikki. I barely knew her, and I still all ready felt extreme anger towards her. I remember when Robin had to go on that 'date' with Kitten, and how jealous I was then. I thought that after that night, we truly both cared for one another. The fact that he had danced with me had meant so much, and we had grown a tight bond shortly after. Although Robin rarely showed his feelings, or talked much about himself, he was always there to listen to me, and that always brought me comfort. I remember I had been angry when I had found out he had once loved another girl, but I found that I liked Angela as a friend, and then she passed away. And now, this girl was coming, and I knew that things would probably never be the same between Robin and I again.

&&&&&&

Raven's P.O.V:

I could almost feel the tension in the air as soon as Robin had mentioned this girl Nikki. Shortly after breakfast was over I decided to take a walk while Cyborg and Beast Boy played with Cali. Both Starfire and Robin were watching them carefully.

I didn't leave to enjoy the morning. I left to find answers. Robin had told us that Slade had been behind Angela's death. Although I don't doubt that it was him, I'd still like to know why. I think Robin had been wondering the same thing, but he really hasn't had much time to himself to investigate it.

Why would Slade want to harm a girl like Angela? Robin had mentioned that Slade had been interested in Cali, but not Angela. Angela was just a normal girl. She didn't have powers, she didn't know martial arts, so what was so special about her? Why would he kill her? Maybe he thought that if he killed her, he could somehow get Cali? But that didn't exactly add up. It was time to know what was really going on.

&&&&&&

Narrator's P.O.V (On the bridge where the accident took place.)

Raven walked through the deserted bridge that was still under repair from the explosion. It was easy to tell where the car had exploded even though it had been removed.

Raven made her way to the tire marks and scanned the area for any sign of a clue for what Slade might've wanted. Not too far away from where the explosion occurred, she found something round and metallic.

The heroine picked it up carefully and removed the ash that covered it. It was still damaged, but it was easy to tell what it was. It was a tracker. Whether it was attached to Angela or not, it was hard to say, but obviously Slade wanted to keep marks on her.

Raven's frown deepened. This really wasn't adding up. Why would he want to do this to Angela? Wouldn't it have made more sense to do all this to Cali?

The teen turned the object over and over again before deciding to return to the tower to show what she had found.

&&&&&&

Underground…

Slade smirked as he watched the telepath walk away with the object. It figured that one of the Titans would get suspicious with Angela's 'unfortunate' accident.

A young girl stood behind him and watched the cameras. Her eyes darted to a surveillance camera showing Robin goofing off with the young child.

"I don't understand, why did you kill this child's mother? Wouldn't it have been easier to just kidnap the child?" The girl asked monotonously.

"You act as if I am an amateur. Besides, it would be all too obvious that it was me who kidnapped her. I'm in the process of thinking about how to get the child. All ready though, my plan is slowly clicking into place." Slade said, never averting his eyes from the cameras.

"Which is what, exactly?" The girl asked, trying to hide her impatience.

"You asked why I killed Cali's mother, I would've thought it would've been obvious. I have made many studies on children. After my first two apprentices failed, I decided to do research on their backgrounds. Both of them did suffer some traumatic events. Robin suffered through abuse, Terra killed her parents accidentally. The only thing they had in common was weakness, and they knew right from wrong."

"I still don't see your point." The girl said, her temper beginning to rise.

"You are so naïve. If I am to find an apprentice, wouldn't it make sense to start training that child at an early age? If you take a child that is along the age of two, they're more apt to not know what is right and what is wrong. Besides, most children don't have their first memories until they are two. All I might have to do is erase most of the few memories she has, except for her mother's death. Except, in her mind, I will be I who is telling her that her mother is dead, and I will be known as her father. Besides every villain has some sort of death or trauma in their lives, it only seems right that Cali's mother's death be that trauma."

"So, what you're saying is…You're going to brainwash her and replace her memories so that she'll grow up believing you're her father. Her mother's death will leave her with a resentment that she'll want to take out on others, and these others would be the Teen Titans?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Precisely." Slade said bluntly.

"How are you planning on managing a four-year-old in martial arts?"

"Simple. Isolation. She's still a normal child, and she'll still want to play and have fun. We have to have her get rid of these thoughts. Put her in an empty room for hours on end, not have her play with children her age, have her begin to learn how to be responsible by cleaning up after herself, teacher her manners and how to read and write. All of this training should lead her to the point where she sees child-like games being completely pointless. She'll mostly be around adults anyway, so she'll have no children to interact with."

The girl stared at this man in shock. "But…What about her martial arts training?"

"We'll gradually build her up to that point. She'll have to go through months of pre-training first. For instance, how to catch twenty balls without dropping any. Those are good for reflexes of course. Putting her through sit ups and push ups to help strengthen her upper body, things of that sort. By the time she is seven, she should have enough strength to begin the very early start of martial arts."

"Won't all this training just have her turn all her resentment towards you?"

"Of course not. Not if she knows what's good for her that is. When she is about thirteen or fourteen she will begin on her missions, and she will grow up despising the Teen Titans, because they will be known as the cause for her mother's death. This is guaranteed to work. The child will mostly grow up without any family and without love. This will help her control her emotions more, and it will help her to be cold and cruel towards others who stand in her way."

"When will you make the move?" The girl asked uneasily.

"When I tell you to my dear. Now, remember…You're job is to watch the girl, to get close to her, and to get close to the other Titans…Once they don't suspect you for anything we'll strike. They'll never be none the wiser of who kidnapped her until she's a teenager and everything will fall into place and by that time it will be too late."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Angela was my friend…And Cali is practically the only family I have and…"

"You came to work for me to get away from your family. Although you are worthless in martial arts, you're a fine actor for this sort of thing. Do as I say or it will be you that will pay for it." Slade interrupted menacingly.

"Fine." The girl said coolly.

"Good. I think it's time that you prepared for your job tomorrow…Nikki." Slade said.

With that, Nikki gave a low bow and was dismissed.

Slade turned towards the cameras again and watched as Robin and Raven consulted quietly about the tracker Raven had discovered. They'd never be able to figure out his reason for killing Angela unless he told them himself.

What Slade hadn't admitted to Nikki was that he mostly wanted Cali for being Robin's daughter. Robin was skilled in what he did, highly agile and quick he was almost perfect in anyway. Seeing that Cali shared the same flesh and blood as Robin, it seems only reasonable that she might've inherited the skills for a knack in martial arts. That would make her training easier, and she would be able to move faster. By the time she was a teenager, Robin might not be able to even recognize her. If that happens, that would be where he would step in and tell how this was his lost daughter. Having Cali as an apprentice would also be useful, because she would be a weakness, and she would be more apt to get away.

Slade smiled as he realized the pure genius of his plan, and he knew that it could not fail. It was a pity that he had to wait so long for everything to happen, but everything would work out in good time.

&&&&&&

(Sighs) Well, that's done. I think I said in the last chapter I was going to do more of Cali in this chapter, but most of this ended up being around Slade. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you'll leave a review on your way out!


	7. The Secret

Sorry for the late update, school is murder. But I'm here now and ready for a new chapter.

DragonFire411: I hope you don't think of me as a jerk for not telling you what I thought of your story. I actually couldn't find it and I forgot to contact you. I apologize so much for that! If you're still reading, please send me the link your Teen Titans/Pokemon crossover if you still want me to read it!

&&&&&&

Robin stood in the middle of the evidence room completely baffled by what Raven had discovered. This was becoming frustrating. All he wanted to do was to crawl into a dark hole and never be heard from again. Robin just wanted to forget about Angela's death, but things just kept on appearing. Starfire was mad at him for making an idiot out of himself, he was losing sleep trying to comfort Cali, he hadn't even had time to arrange a training session for the team, Nikki was coming today, and Raven had found that disc. Nothing could possibly get any worse than it was right now.

Robin sighed and made his way down the stairs to also await the arrival of Nikki. The whole group was gathered in the living room, still unsure of what to make of having a housekeeper. Robin stood stiffly, not sure if he was going to talk to any of his other teammates or not. Although they still hadn't mentioned anything yet, Cali had taken a huge toll on them too. Cali had to be kept out of certain rooms and Beast Boy had to learn to be more mature. It was hard for Raven to keep hold of her emotions when she had a soft spot for Cali, and Cyborg was trying to figure out a way for her not to get into the garage or some of the high-tech rooms throughout the tower. As for Starfire, she was just trying to get used to being the motherly figure for Cali, seeing as she had taken a liking to her.

Robin smiled as he noticed Cali drawing something at the coffee table. He decided he could talk to her, if no one else.

Robin waltzed in and sat down beside Cali. "What are you drawing?"

"A house." Cali said plainly, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, is it supposed to be your dream house?" Robin said, as he stared at the picture, trying to make out something that at least formed the shape of the house.

"Yeah. There are lot of pretty flowers and the sun's out all the time." Cali said happily.

"Sounds like a nice place." Robin said, before finally noticing something that looked like a square and a triangle.

"Do you want to help me?" Cali asked, looking up at him expectantly.

Robin was taken aback by the question. He wasn't an artist by any means, but if it meant killing time… "Of course I'll help you." Robin said, and picked up a yellow crayon and began to draw a sun.

Robin became so absorbed that he didn't even hear the sound of someone asking for permission to enter the house. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that made him turn around.

"Angela always said you were a kid at heart, but I never believed her until just now."

Robin whipped around to see none other than Nikki. She still had the same bright green eyes, the long red hair, the thin build, and the stubborn chin. Her eyes and mouth were surrounded with laugh lines, seeing that everything was fun to the teenager.

"Nikki, hi. Nice to see you again." Robin said, scrambling up, and he walked over to give her a small hug. He quickly pulled away after a five-second time period. He could feel Starfire's jealous eyes boring into the back of his skull almost as if she had burned a hole through his head.

Before Robin could even make a proper introduction, Starfire was up in one swift movement and moving gracefully towards Nikki. By the way she was glaring at her, anyone could tell that Starfire wasn't going to ask for this girl's friendship.

"Hello, my name is Starfire. I am from the planet of Tamaran, and I am the princess of my land. I thought I should inform you that when you are addressing me, you are addressing royalty." Starfire said coolly, her chin raised high in the air.

"Bad vibes." Beast Boy murmured to Cyborg. Everyone knew that Starfire wanted to be treated equally, and not like royalty. She barely even mentioned her bloodlines.

If Nikki sensed the tension she gave no sign of it. She gave a huge grin instead. "Cool. I'm Nikki, I'm from the planet Earth, and the only royalty that I know I am is that I'm a drama queen."

Starfire gave a thin smile as Robin tried to hide a grin about how true the statement was. But feeling the uneasy silence growing stronger he stepped between the two girls.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to the rest of your "housemates", this is Raven, and Cyborg, and Beast Boy…"

Starfire turned away and sat down the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Sad?" Cali asked, glancing up at the alien girl.

Starfire gave a sad smile. "Yes, Nikki is much prettier than I ever will be." She said softly, feeling the burning tears sting her eyes.

"Don't be sad, you're pretty." Cali protested. Starfire smiled, and gave Cali a hug, hoping she would understand that she needed that.

Robin walked over at that moment with Nikki. "And, of course, you know Cali."

Cali pulled away from Starfire and grinned at Nikki. "Auntie Nikki!" She screamed excitedly as she threw her arms around the girl's knees. Robin and Nikki both laughed and exchanged looks.

Starfire frowned, and stood up to stand with her other teammates who weren't associating with the new girl any longer.

"I don't like her." Beast Boy said.

"You said that when you met Angela too." Cyborg accused.

"Yeah, but that was different. I thought she was way too quiet for comfort, but it was just because she was nervous and shy. Once we got her talking she turned out to be a real sweetheart, but I don't like this one." Beast Boy retorted.

"Yeah, I guess she's a little too easy-going. But, if she was Angela's friend, and if Robin trusts her enough to come into our home then we should trust her too…Although I don't see her as much of a housekeeper." Cyborg mumbled as Robin began to give Nikki the grand tour, as she balanced Cali on her hip.

"Beast Boy's right." Raven said for the first time.

"Yeah, see? I'm right! Wait…I am?" Beast Boy said, doing a double take at the dark girl.

Raven rolled her eyes before nodding. "I don't like her, there's something about her that's not right. Angela was bubbly, but not as bubbly as Nikki. It's almost as if she's trying to keep something hidden and she's afraid that she'll get caught if she acts differently."

"If you think she's hiding something, then just probe her mind." Cyborg said. By this point Starfire was just watching them and taking it all in.

"I tried to, but I couldn't. Her mind's blocked from me to get through, which only makes things more suspicious. I don't know much about the girl, all I know is that her father used to be a lieutenant in the army and he runs a very tight ship in his house. Nikki didn't like him at all, and she would constantly run away. I'm not sure about her mother, that's all Robin would tell me." Raven said, her voice becoming thoughtful as she pondered over the situation.

"Maybe she had to go to an insane asylum because her father's discipline became too great and now she's come here so that she can rule over us instead of someone ruling over her. Soon she'll have us cleaning the floors with a toothbrush. We're doomed, doomed, DOOMED!" Beast Boy cried hysterically. Cyborg smacked him upside the head, which brought him back to reality.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You almost had a point until you went ahead and spoiled it. That could be very well possible. Maybe Nikki's trying to get control over her own life by controlling what she wants." Raven said.

"That doesn't explain anything. I mean, yeah, I can understand if she came on her own, but Robin called her." Cyborg said.

Before Raven could reply, Robin, Nikki, and Cali reentered the room.

"We're going to go to the pizza place to eat tonight. Anyone who wants to come should start piling in the car now." Robin said.

The four teens all raced to the car at once and as usual Cyborg and Beast Boy began to fight over the pizza topping.

&&&&&&

At the restaurant there was an awkward silence between the four teens. I say that because Robin and Nikki were talking about things that were happening, while the rest of them sat there waiting for their order to come.

Cali scooted over next to Beast boy who became interested in counting the tiles on the floor.

"Is Nikki going to be my new mommy?" Cali asked.

"507…508…509…What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Is Nikki my new mommy?" Cali asked again.

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin who was having a conversation with Nikki about a few memories they had had with Angela.

"Why do you say that?" Beast Boy asked softly, turning to face the young girl.

"I don't know, just because she's here now I guess." Cali said, fiddling with her shirt that had flowers embroidered on it.

"No, Nikki's just here to help out your father with taking care of you and the house." Beast Boy said about to turn back to counting.

"Good. I don't want Nikki to be my mommy. She's mean. I want Starfire to be my mommy."

Beast Boy turned to her again and frowned. "What do you mean Nikki's mean?"

Cali's eyes grew wide and she glanced around. "Not 'sposed to say." She muttered.

Beast Boy stared at her, before looking over at Robin. "Hey Rob, I'm going to take Cali for a little walk, I think she's starting to get fidgety."

Robin waved a hand absent-mindedly and Beast Boy took Cali by the hand and sent the rest of his team a look that they knew quite well. Something was wrong.

Beast Boy walked a little before sitting Cali on a bench. "Now, what do you mean that Nikki's mean? You were perfectly happy with her today."

"Hafta be happy." Cali muttered.

"What do you mean you have to be happy?" Beast Boy asked, his patience beginning to dissipate.

"Not 'sposed to say…Secret." Cali muttered again.

Beast Boy sighed. "Cali, if this is something important you have to let me know. I promise I won't tell anyone you're secret if you tell me."

Cali took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm scared." She whispered as her shoulders began to shake.

Beast Boy lifted her chin. "Cali, look at me. Why are you scared?"

Cali took a few intakes of breath as tears slid down her face. "When mommy work, Nikki watched me. Had me clean, if I bad, she hit me. It hurt a lot. No tell mommy or I be punished by Nikki and mommy wouldn't love me anymore. Hafta pretend to love Nikki. I hate her! I want Starfire to be my mommy!" Cali garbled.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "She needed control over someone, because someone all ready had control over her." He whispered as Cali began to cry harder.

"Cali, I promise not to tell anyone your secret if you promise to tell daddy tonight when you go to sleep." Beast Boy said.

"No! He'll be mad that I a bad girl and he'll hate me and Nikki will hit me harderer!" Cali wailed.

"Cali, I promise that your father will still love you if you tell him the truth, and I promise that no one will let anyone hurt you. Okay?" Beast Boy said gently.

"Kay." Cali said. Beast Boy helped her dry her eyes before bringing her back to the table.

He couldn't wait to tell the team later on what he had found out.

&&&&&&

Robin slowly climbed the stairs with Cali in his arms. He laid her down on her bed and sat down beside her. She was almost about to drift off, so he might get a break tonight.

"Daddy?" Cali asked groggily.

"Yes?" Robin said, trying to hide his eagerness for her to fall asleep.

"If I was bad, and people thought I was bad, would you still love me?"

Robin pondered the question for a while. What had brought that up? "If someone told me you were bad, I would ask you what you had done. Whether if you really did the action or not would be a different story. Even if you did do something bad though, I'd still love you no matter what, okay?" Robin asked, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay…Daddy?"

Robin stopped. He had almost made it to the door. "Cali, it's late, what is it?"

"Am I ever going to get a new mommy?" Cali asked quietly.

Robin took a deep breath. "I don't know. Do you want a new mommy?"

"Yes." Cali said.

"Well, I guess all you can do is hope, but until then I…"

"…I want Starfire to be my new mommy." Cali interrupted.

"I can't promise that, but I'll see what I can do, okay?" Robin said.

Cali sighed. "Kay."

"OK, now go to sleep." Robin said, he flicked off the lights and closed the door.

He shook his head. Having Angela being gone would be a lot harder on both him and Cali than he expected. He hoped that Cali would end up turning out okay in the end.

&&&&&&

Underground…

"Stupid little brat! Once you're with me you'll learn to keep your mouth shut!" Slade thundered at the video footage of Cali's information about Nikki.

"This has gone too far…Now they'll never trust her. That changeling probably told everyone else as fast as he could. I never should have hired someone who's psychologically scarred!" Slade roared.

"I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Tomorrow is going to be the last day that Cali spends with the Titans for good!" Slade screamed.

&&&&&&

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise.


	8. Hide and Seek

OK, here we go. I hope this chapter goes well… 

&&&&&&

The next morning Beast Boy could tell that Cali had never told Robin about Nikki. Unless Robin suddenly became a great actor in hiding how he was feeling about someone (which he was really horrible at), then he was probably still completely clueless.

Beast Boy had informed the rest of the group last night, and none of them had reacted too kindly when they found out that Nikki had been abusing Cali. The whole team had been exchanging weary looks as Robin and Nikki chatted pleasantly about something that was of little interest to them.

Robin suddenly turned around as Cali came down the stairs. "Beast Boy, Nikki and I were thinking that maybe you could take Cali to the park for the afternoon."

Beast Boy looked from Nikki, to Robin, to Cali in surprise. "Um…Sure." Beast Boy asked uncertainly. His glance wavered back to Nikki who had a sadistic smile on her face that he really wasn't liking.

"Great, Robin's acting like they're an official couple now." Cyborg hissed to Raven. Starfire, who had overheard that comment stiffened.

"When do you want me to take her?" Beast Boy asked, still completely confused.

"How about sometime in the afternoon, if that's not any trouble." Robin said.

"No, it's fine…I guess…"

"Great. Nikki and I want to spend some alone time together." Robin said dreamily.

"Has he completely gone off his rocker?" Cyborg hissed to Raven.

"That is rather odd. I wonder why he's acting like that? As far as we know she doesn't have any powers relating to hypnosis." Raven said, also puzzled by Robin's odd behavior.

"Unless she spiked his coffee and now he's completely drunk." Cyborg muttered.

"I doubt it." Raven replied, although she was still considering it as a possibility.

Starfire was really becoming furious with the fact that Robin was having flirtations with Nikki without knowing how sick she really was.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was still confused, but managed to smile reassuringly as Cali gave him a timid look. He only hoped that Cali would let Robin know what was going on soon."

&&&&&&

The afternoon rolled around and the Titans had all left the tower minus Robin and Nikki. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire made their way towards the mall while Beast Boy took Cali to the park.

"So, what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked Cali as they approached the entrance to the park.

"Play hide and seek?" Cali asked quietly.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'd love to play hide and seek. That's my favorite game."

Cali's eyes lit up. "Mine too."

"Great, so how about you hide and I seek? Okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"'Kay." Cali said.

"All right. I'm going to start counting to ten…"

&&&&&&

Beast Boy walked around the park for the hundreth time. He had searched everywhere and Cali was nowhere to be found. He shouted her name, he had even told her that he had given up, but still, she hadn't appeared.

Now what was he going to do? He had lost his leader's daughter! Nothing could possibly get any worse than this.

Soon the roll of thunder came, unleashing a downpour.

"Great…" Beast Boy said sarcastically as lightning struck the sky. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Raven.

"Raven? It's me. Beast Boy. Listen, I lost Cali. Yeah, yeah, I know. Major screw up. But you have to help me find her, before she gets phenomena or something from all this stupid rain. I've check everywhere in the park, so maybe we should start checking the whole city. OK, report back if you find anything." Beast Boy clicked off and raced towards the exit screaming Cali's name at the top of his lungs while racing to find her.

&&&&&&

While back at the tower, a very drugged up Robin was lying with Nikki on the couch. Nikki wasn't quite sure why Slade had wanted her to drug up Robin, but if it made the boss happy…

Robin's communicator rang, and Robin casually picked it up, while smiling stupidly at Nikki. "Hello?"

"Robin, this is Raven, listen we've got a problem…"

"No problem…I'll get right on it." Robin slurred.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?"

"No, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud."

"Fine, then let me bring you back to Earth, Cali…You know, your daughter?…Has gone missing and we can't find her anywhere. We need your help."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine…Wait…WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALI'S MISSING?" Robin thundered, snapping out of his drugged up trance and sitting bolt up right.

Nikki frowned, obviously confused on what he was talking about.

Robin pulled on his shirt hastily as he listened to Raven on the other line. His hands were shaking so violently he could barely hold the communicator.

"BEAST BOY LOST HER? WHY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE GRASS STAIN I'LL KILL HIM!" Robin thundered, before slamming the communicator off and racing outside into the rain.

&&&&&&

"CALI! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T A GAME ANYMORE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Beast Boy screamed over the rain. There was no reply. No laughter, no call, no shriek, nothing. Just dead silence.

"Robin is so going to kill me for this…" Beast Boy murmured, running his fingers through his wet green hair.

&&&&&&

Raven and Starfire searched the skies while Cyborg drove around in his car. He kept on cursing himself for not putting a tracker on Cali. Raven noticed Robin race by beside Cyborg's car. They exchanged words, before Robin sped ahead.

Raven sighed. What a mess. This wasn't Beast Boy's fault. How was he supposed to know Cali would go disappearing on him in a game of hide and seek? Luckily Nikki hadn't followed him. She couldn't wait to strangle that scrawny little neck of hers…

"Raven, perhaps I am mistaken, but I do not think any of us own a black vehicle, am I correct?"

"Yes." Raven said, still locked in her own thoughts.

"Then why is there a black vehicle following Robin?"

"What?" Raven glanced down and noticed, sure enough, a black car speeding behind Robin. One of Slade's androids popped out of the window and aimed something towards him.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT! HE HAS A GUN!" Raven shrieked at the top of her lungs. But it was too late, the trigger had all ready been pulled and Robin had been sent flying off his motorcycle onto the black pavement.

&&&&&&

Cali shivered and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth in the dark room she had been put into. She didn't know where she was. She had been hiding in a bush waiting for Beast Boy to try and find her when a man with an orange and black mask had snuck up from behind and grabbed her. He had ran, and he was hurting her head, for he had had his hand tightly clamped over her mouth. Everything was a blur. All she knew was that she had been pushed into this room and she had been there ever since.

She shivered. She wanted her mother and father. She didn't like it here. It was too dark and scary.

Soon, the door opened, and she blinked against the sudden brightness. Soon she noticed the man that had kidnapped her standing above her and she scrambled away.

"It's all right child. My name is Slade. I'm here to take care of you." The man said gently.

Cali relaxed slightly, although she was still terrified. "What about my daddy?"

"I'm sorry my dear. You see, it was all your fault that your mother was killed, and so your father killed himself so that he wouldn't have to look at you and be reminded that you were a killer."

Cali whimpered at the man's words. But her father had said the loved her, she remembered that, she hadn't meant for her mother to die. It wasn't her fault, was it? "What about Beast Boy?" She said shakily.

"Beast Boy doesn't love you, and neither do the others. They all hated you. And they're glad you're gone. In fact, they're not even looking for you. They're having a party that you're gone. But it's okay. I'm here now, and I love you and I care about you." Slade said softly.

Cali began to sob and clung on to this man who she didn't know, hoping that he was telling the truth.

"It's okay Cali, I'll be your father now."

&&&&&&

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed, flying down beside him. Cyborg pulled over and slammed on the brakes before diving out of the car and racing towards him.

Raven searched the road, but the car had disappeared. She silently cursed under her breath before getting control of her emotions. She landed and came to see the damage.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Robin said hoarsely. Raven gave him a look of disgust at his obvious lie. His voice was shaking so hard, it was kind of obvious that he wasn't okay.

"Did you find Cali?" He gasped.

"No, not yet. Beast Boy's still searching." Raven said.

"What if he doesn't find her?" Robin wheezed.

Raven didn't reply. All she did was give a firm order for him to be taken back to the tower.

Somehow, it seemed like it was all over.

&&&&&&

I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update again. I hope everyone had a nice Halloween though. Please leave me a review on your way out!


	9. Healing

This is the final chapter, plus I'm going to add on an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry that there wasn't really as much romance as I thought there would be. There will be a sequel to this, but I don't know when it will be posted. Thanks for reading!

&&&&&&

It had been one week since the night they lost Cali. Everyone had spent hours and days searching for her, but to no avail. Robin sat up in the infirmary as Starfire came in to tell him that once again, they could not locate her.

Robin muttered a low curse under his breath and averted his eyes from Starfire.

Starfire bit her bottom lip nervously. "Robin, it was not your fault. How could you know that Nikki would betray us like that? It is for the best that you found out, and now she is in prison where she belongs."

It was true. Beast Boy had confronted Nikki the night they had brought Robin home. They had a long discussion that involved some fighting before they finally dragged Nikki away to prison. A trial would be held soon for her of the abuse she had committed to Cali.

"Still, I should've sensed something was wrong. I should've known better. I wasn't even there for Cali when she needed her father the most. I ignored her feelings and I didn't listen to her when she wanted to be heard. I didn't even think about how her mother's death and Nikki would affect her." Robin said angrily as he balled his hand up into a fist.

"If it's anyone who should be having regrets, it is I, when Nikki first came here, I was very jealous of the attention she was receiving, and how much you appeared to know about each other. I thought she was the one that you had feelings for, and I apologize for letting my feelings get in the way." Starfire replied sadly.

Robin flinched. "That was my fault not yours, I spent all my free time around Nikki and I didn't even think about how I was affecting the team. I should've put them first above everyone else, but I ignored that feeling. If it means anything, I have a confession to make. When I talked about the girl with the red hair that night, with the pretty smile who always manages to brighten up my world, I never for a second was talking about Nikki."

Starfire glanced up at him. "Then…Who was it that you were discussing Robin?"

"I was…Talking about you." Robin said, beginning to feel a blush creep up into his face.

Starfire smiled for the first time in weeks. "I…was talking about you too that night." She said sheepishly.

Both teenagers met each other's gaze before saying at the same time in unison, "I love you." They exchanged smiles before they fell into a long kiss that meant that they were forever bonded.

&&&&&&

Raven walked up on to the roof to see Beast Boy all ready up there. He was hugging his knees, and sitting on the edge of the roof while gazing out over the horizon. His expression and his personality had changed dramatically since they lost Cali. He rarely cracked a smile or joked around anymore. Even though it had only been a week, it had felt like a lot longer without Beast boy's optimism to boost everyone's spirits when they truly needed it.

Raven quietly walked over and sat smoothly down beside him. The two teens gazed out at the horizon together before Raven decided to break the silence.

"It's not your fault you know. You didn't know that Cali would run off like that. If she ran away because she was unhappy, you wouldn't be able to tell that either." Raven said softly.

"I should've volunteered to hide first. Because of me and that stupid idea to play hide and go seek, I lost my leader's one and only daughter, who just magically disappeared into thin air without a trace. It should've been my responsibility to tell Robin about Nikki, I shouldn't have put that burden on Cali or else this never would've happened." Beast Boy said.

"You can't change the past, you can only change the present and the future." Raven said monotonously.

"Why didn't you try to read her mind? We'd be able to know where she is!" Beast Boy snapped.

Raven glared at him. "I've tried that a thousand times and nothing's happening. I can't read her mind, and I can't understand why."

"Man! I screwed up big time!" Beast Boy yelled, burying his face in his hands.

"Eventually Robin will forgive you and we can move on. It's pointless to hold grudges." Raven said.

"Yeah, eventually he'll forgive me." Beast Boy muttered bitterly.

Raven shook her head and stood up from her spot. "Since you're in a sullen mood, I think I'll go elsewhere to meditate." She said with a sigh.

Beast Boy glanced up at her. "Raven? Do you want to make some herbal tea instead? I think I might need some to calm my nerves." Beast Boy said weakly, attempting a smile.

Raven gave a small smile back. "All right, I think that sounds better than meditation anyway."

Beast Boy scrambled up and took Raven's hand and walked back into the tower together.

Raven only self-consciously wandered if Beast Boy could see her blush.

&&&&&&

Slade smiled to himself as he heard the sounds of combat in the background. The Titans had never figured it out. They sensed that he was behind this, but they didn't know where he was, and plus, they had no proof. A job well done. For once his plans had not failed him. Sure, he had lost his apprentice Nikki, but he was just going to discard her anyway once the job was finished.

Cali's training had begun immediately. Slade had drilled into her brain over and over again about how her parents had abandoned her and hated her, until she finally ended up believing it, and she knew the whole story by heart, that it was almost as if the story was true.

Slade walked down a hallway and stopped and looked into a white room. There, stood Cali in a fighting stance as she constantly punched and kicked in an android's hand, only missing the target a few times.

Slade opened the door and walked in to survey the lesson. "Careful my daughter, concentrate on the target and don't let your mind wander."

Cali breathed heavily and made direct contact with the hand.

Slade smiled to himself. This was going quite well. It wouldn't be long now until he could unleash his weapon on the Titans and be rid of them for good.

Slade laughed out loud to himself to just think of the chaos that would be unleashed by his hands.

&&&&&

Somewhere… 

_Cali, what has become of you? I have seen you grow and change, and I do not like the outcome. Your heart used to be filled with such love and laughter, but Slade has filled you with so much hate. You have forgotten about me haven't you? I didn't think you would, but my worst nightmare has come true. _

_I watch you every day and I hope that you will recollect your old life, but you were so small then, and by now, it appears to be too late. I am saddened by these turns of events, I truly am. _

_The one thing that I am most proud of you for is that you have helped the Titans to grow stronger as a team, and their friendship has grown dramatically. Beast Boy's heart is still filled with such regret, but I often try to remind him that it is not his fault. _

_Someday I hope you will remember who your real family is, and to be rid of the hatred that has fallen upon you. The remorse, the sadness, the guilt, I hope it will all melt away, because none of this is your fault. I didn't mean to leave you that day, all alone like that. I truly didn't. I tried to hold on, I tried to be strong, but I just wasn't. I tried so hard not to die Cali, please you must understand this, I never wanted to end my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I didn't want you to feel alone, but yet I have failed, because you are now alone. _

_Although you may have forgotten me, I have not forgotten you, I could never forget you…My daughter. _

&&&&&&

I hope you liked this story. Please wait for the sequel because I think it will be a lot better than the first one. Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten years has passed since the disappearance of Cali. The Titans have still not found her. Today, though, they have put the past behind them, and they have moved on with their lives. Starfire and Robin, both twenty-eight years old, are married and have had two beautiful daughters, and they are expecting a boy in a few months. Raven and Beast Boy, both twenty-seven years old, were married a few months back, and Raven is expecting a child. Cyborg joined the Titans East for a little while, and has returned to the Titans West with Bumblebee as his fiancée, who is also the newest member of the team.

None of them have forgotten Cali, but they have moved on with their lives and have started a new life with a new family and a new beginning. Although her disappearance still puts a great weight on their hearts, they have forgotten, and believe that she is dead. Perhaps it is best that they leave it at that.

&&&&&&

She landed on the roof, poised and waiting for her attackers. They had been following her for weeks, trying to capture her and put her in jail for the crimes she had committed. Was it her fault that her father wanted valuable information about certain technology that only Jump City possessed? This was her first mission, and she was doing quite well, after all, nobody could catch her.

She smirked as they came for her. I'm sure you're all expecting that it'll be guards, but oh no, you'd be quite wrong. They were the Titans, the people that she had grown up to hate. She despised them. They had abandoned her and left her to die on the streets of Jump City if her father hadn't found her. He had taken her in and raised her as his own. She was his most prized possession, and she did her best to not fail him.

"Where is Slade? Why has he sent you? We can help you!" The leader yelled. If it wasn't the one and only birdbrain, he was once known as Robin, but now he was known as the legendary Nightwing.

She sneered at these so-called good-hearted people that had left her alone at the age of four. They were the enemy, and she was fourteen and old enough to take care of herself without anybody's help.

She flipped over to the edge of the roof before disappearing into the night. The Titans were in hot pursuit of her, but she was faster and more agile. She quickly darted into the shadows as the Titans continued to follow the trail they thought she had taken.

She breathed a sigh of relief and began to stretch out her cramped muscles from the adrenaline rush she had just been put through. She loved playing the game of Keep Away from the Titans.

She slowly removed the black mask that was very similar to that of a Mardi Gras mask except there were no feathers or glitter or any type of glamour for that matter. Her blue eyes showed brightly under the dim light. The eyes that used to show such laughter and joy were now filled with the brightness of hatred and bitterness. Her long auburn hair that fell past her shoulders gave her an almost holy glow, light black and blond streaks shown throughout her hair, which made her unique and more able to play a good undercover role. She found herself as being very plain, but guys that saw her, saw her as a goddess.

She slowly peeled away the silver uniform with the "S" that was attached to the front. This left her in regular jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly put away the stolen item and her uniform into a bag before making her way into the nightlife of Jump City.

&&&&&&

She stood before her father in hopes that she had pleased him, which she apparently had by the smile on his face.

"Well done. You may return to your training, and tonight we will get the final item and our plans will be put into place. Thank you…Cali."

Cali bowed deeply to her father before turning around and walking into the shadows that had become her home. The time was coming soon, the time where she would be able to get revenge on the Titans once and for all.


End file.
